It is known that conventional fans suffer from the problem of stalling when the gas flow past the fan blades breaks away from the surface of the blades and/or the housing surrounding the fan. The fans and blowers according to the present invention are designed to significantly reduce the liability of a stall condition occurring over a wide range of possible operating conditions.